Talk:Regent Valley (Post-Searing)
Macabre question: Should I list the corpses of Paulus and Thom under "NPC" or under "Objects of Interest"? --Tetris L 02:37, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :I would put them under Objects of Intrest, and possibly list it as "Little Thom's" corpse, as it really isn't his. --Rainith 02:52, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) Monsters Grawl High Priests in Regent Valley? PanSola, where did you find them? I've cleared the whole f*ckin area several times when I created the map, and I didn't run into a single one of them. --Tetris L 21:16, 25 October 2005 (EST) :Well I only ran into a single one of them, at King's Watch (technically at the Statue of Melandru that was about 10 feet away). I had Cities of Ascalon and Regent Valley Defense quest both active. And this happened tonight (I added this article about 5 min after I killed it). It could be a Cities of Ascalon spawn. I haven't finished the quest yet, but already completed the King's Watch sub-objective, so if it doesn't spawn again, might be sub-objective related. I'll go there and check tomorrow before I finish the quest, and will check again after claim the quest reward, to see if the high priest is there. :I suspect it might be a quest-specific spawn because Ulodyte is also at Lv3, and they both use Heal Other and Heal Area (henchies killed the high priest too quickly so hard to say if it uses any other skills). Since it seems to be exactly the same build, it might be a legacy creature from before Anet changed all the Grawl's names. Because it's quest-specific, somehow it didn't get modified. But that's just my theory. -PanSola 21:56, 25 October 2005 (EST) ::If I have time tonight (RL has been busy for me lately), I'll take Cities of Ascalon with my character that's in the area and try to find one. I don't recall ever seeing one of these before either. I thought maybe it was another of the unlisted changes from the 10/20 update, like Karleen disapearing and the NPCs in Ashford Abbey moving around. --Rainith 01:23, 26 October 2005 (EST) :::Ok, I have Cities of Ascalon and I'm at King's Watch. I see lots of Grawl and Grawl Ulodytes, but no High Priests. I'll keep looking, but so far I've killed most of the Grawl around the statue/monument and nothing. --Rainith 12:51, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::::Could it be the Regent Valley Defense quest then? I find that less likely, since the high priest I ran into was at the Statue of Melandru which was much closer to King's Watch monument. Still, that's a possibility (or even Vanguard Equipment). -PanSola 12:58, 26 October 2005 (EST) :::::I don't know. I'll try that tomorrow. Were those the only 2 quests you had at the time? Any others, even if they had nothing to do with Regent Valley? --Rainith 13:03, 26 October 2005 (EST) ::::::There were others too, but the ones that had nothing to do with Regent Valley, I don't quite remember... The Ambassador's Quandary, Elemental Knowledge, Rastin's Ritual, possibly Scavengers in Old Ascalon. -PanSola 15:08, 26 October 2005 (EST) :Today I abandoned the Cities of Ascalon quest so I can pick it up again, went to King's Watch, and didn't see the high priest spawn. Bummer. I already claimed the reward for all other quests, so can't abandon them and try them. -PanSola 00:41, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::Still no luck, I've currently got Regent Valley Defense and I've killed lots of Ulodytes but no High Priests. I'm going to give up on this for a while. --Rainith 11:37, 27 October 2005 (EST) :::I was trying to vanquish and the high priest, 6 petitioners, and 2 grawl were spawned in the exact same spot. I changed the Renegades profession icon from war to ele because they use Mind Burn in HM. TheDrunkenHobo 21:51, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::: I can confirm all this, I like Ascalon quite a lot and regularly travelled through Regent valley by myself with various characters past and rpesent. It seems' there's a little play between the NPC's going on. Approaching from along the aquaduct outside ranik there is a large group of grawl marked as "grawl petitioners", if you follow them, they slowly make their way to King Watch, where simultaneously there is a single grawl "High Priest", I'm certain I've even seen them in-fight the time I did follow them ::: At any rate it appears to be that in this one off event the grawl are having some kind of religious scism and you can watch it play out; if only to give the monsters a littlemore depth than walking bags of xp. I've never been able to figure out the trigger of this, I always suspected it was the one for the scribe, Histories of Ascalon was it? - The Ashwalker -- 01:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Torin not a proper boss Like Glint, he doesn't have glow, sig of capture won't work on him, so he's just a specially-named mob that's spawned specifically for the mission, not a boss. -PanSola 15:03, 27 October 2005 (EST) :Fair enough, but as the Flame Djinn is considered a boss, Torin should be considered one too. The real test would be if a Scroll of Slayer's Insight recognizes them as bosses. --Rainith 15:07, 27 October 2005 (EST) ::How about after killing Torin, use a Signet of Capture and have it respond: "There is no target in range. Stand near a dead boss to capture a skill."? I don't think I'm going to spend money on a scroll just to test it your way... Oh, also no moral boost from killing Torin. ::BTW, does the Scroll recognize the Flame Djinn as bosses? I never knew that, interesting. I haven't tested to see of Sig of Capture recognizes Flame Djinns. -PanSola 17:17, 3 November 2005 (EST) Notes 136-1365 enemies to defeat? this is a misspelling, isn't it? -- Zerpha The Improver 09:41, 28 April 2007 (CDT) storm riders killed one just some seconds ago, level 23 mesmer, used Panic, Energy Tap and Backfire before we killed it btw, the profession for hulking stone elemental is incorrect //wiki noob :Hmm... according to the Storm Rider page that is correct if you're in HM, and also that they are in Regent Valley, though it says they aren't here. Someone mind finding out where they are in here and update accordingly? --Gimmethegepgun 16:10, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::the place where i encountered the storm rider was after the bridge near the white (3) on the map (west side of bridge). it was circling around that big purple thing in the middle of the area there. //same wiki noob that is considering to make an acc... You only need 129 enemies to vanquish the area. I just finished this area, and i only needed 129 enemies to do so. If you need screenshot i taken several. :Then change it --Gimmethegepgun 19:44, 15 August 2007 (CDT) I'm sitting at 144 and it still hasn't vanquished the area so that is incorrect. :It can vary due to spawns and active quests. Jink 22:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC)